Good Morning, Riku
by JeiC
Summary: I forgot Sora could be a human alarm clock sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dun own Kingdom Hearts. I just write stories for fun.  
Warnings: wrongness

**Good Morning, Riku**

by JeiC

* * *

Hearing the sleeping bag on the floor rustle, I bury myself deeper into the covers. No way does he want to get up this early…not if he wants to live.

A moment later, I hear a hushed whisper, "Riku?"

Glad that I'm turned away from my friend, I roll my eyes behind closed eyelids. Figures Sora would be up, but it doesn't mean that I have to get up with him.

"Riiiiiikuuuu..." No, don't start that. I must try to ignore the spiky-haired teen and pretend to be asleep – it is way too early for this. Why did I agree to let him sleep over, is beyond me. At least there's no school today and nothing pressing that needs to be done.

A loud sigh resounds from the floor before a much louder rustle occurs. This is my only warning before something drops heavily on the edge of my bed.

My attempts at ignoring my hyperactive friend fail as he begins prodding me to denote each syllable of my name, which if I let it go on, he'll repeat endlessly.

Groaning, I glance at the clock before I snap, "Sora, quit poking me in the ass and go back to sleep. It's six o'clock in the morning and you went to bed not two hours ago."

"But Riku…"

Rolling over I glare at the boy whose head is resting on the edge of the bed, "Go. Back. To. Sleep. You're a big boy – I'm sure if you need to go to the bathroom, you can find it on your own."

"But Riku…"

Turning away before those deep blue eyes can charm me into crawling out of bed, I reiterate, "Go back to sleep."

"Please, Riku?" If there is one constant in the world, it's that Sora is persistent. I mean, who else would've put so much effort into finding someone that didn't want to be found.

Seconds later the spiky-haired brunet is fully up on my bed trying to pull me upright. Normally a lack of sleep doesn't bother me too much, but this was a bit excessive. "Sora, no. Now get off of me."

"Come on, Riku! I'm hungry!"

Does this kid have a fascination with saying my name? Sitting up, I run a hand through my hair, glaring at the teen that's straddling my lap. I know better than to let the walking disaster anywhere near the kitchen. "You eat enough for a small army," I jibe, poking him in the chest to try to get him to move.

"But I'm eating for two!" my best friend whines, grabbing my nightshirt with both fists and shaking me.

Blink. Blink. Twitch. "What?" I'm usually able to grasp things even when I'm this tired, but I'm not sure if I heard that right.

Pausing, Sora contemplates his last statement, "That…sounded horribly wrong, didn't it?"

Raising an eyebrow, I almost want to laugh at his embarrassed expression, "Yeah, it did."

Shaking his head, the spiky-haired teen tries another tactic, "Roxas is hungry too, though."

Looking at the boy, I can almost see him splitting his attention between me and the internal dialogue with his other. "You only have one stomach."

"So? It's morning and I'm hungry!" my best friend bounces, and I start to wonder where the scrawny teen puts all of it, "Please, Riku! I'll go back to sleep after I eat if you want, I promise!"

Pushing him off of me I throw at Sora, "Sometimes I wonder about you."

* * *

Fin  
August 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's note: I am so blaming the "eating for two" line on a conversation with Sukunai Kitsune. Oh what crack we come up with in the wee hours of the morning on sleep deprivation.

**For:** kingdom100  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt:** Morning (#49)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dun own Kingdom Hearts. I just write stories for fun.  
Warnings: hyperactive Sora

**Good Morning, Riku**

by JeiC

* * *

"Riku!"

That was my only warning before I was body slammed by a runt. If I didn't have the motivation to get out of bed before, I sure as hell wasn't moving now. What caused him to decide that a flying leap onto me from my bedroom door was a good idea, I'll never know.

"Riku! Riku! Riku! Time to get up, man! It's a gorgeous day out. We should go over to the island later today and do…I don't know. Whatever. Come on, man, lets go. We're wasting the day!" Peaking out from beneath the covers I glance at the time, wondering if the kid even needs to breathe with the way he talks.

"Sora, it's only six-thirty in the morning…there's still plenty of day left to let me sleep for another half an hour. You're the one that kept me up all night, remember?" Do I really have to remind him of his desire to play video games all night again? I need to stop letting him sleep over…these early morning wake up calls are getting to be a bit much.

Bouncing on my bed, I'd try to kick my friend to get him to stop, but that would require moving, and for him not to be straddling my hips. "You're mom made me breakfast and she said that if you hurried, she'd make you some as well. She makes the absolute best double chocolate chip pancakes, did you know that? Of course you would, she's you mom. I accidentally put way too much syrup on it, but I made sure I mopped it all up with the pancakes. Um, there's chocolate milk and…"

I bury my head under my pillow. My mother did this on purpose. She knows that if she feeds Sora this much sugar this early in the morning, he makes for the perfect human alarm clock.

"Please, Riku! Get up! There's a plate of food downstairs waiting for you and if you don't want it, then I'll eat it!" The Keyblade Master may be quick, but when I'm properly motivated, I'm faster.

Grabbing the spiky-haired teen's arm before he can go far, I respond, "You're not eating my breakfast," or rather, I'm not letting you have any more sugar. "Go take a shower while I eat."

Mumbling under his breath about me being unfair, the brunet grabs what he needs and does as he's told. Running a hand through my hair quickly, I drag my butt out of bed in order to claim my food before my friend here tries to take it on me. It's rare that my parents are home due to their respective companies so any chance that I can get home cooked meals from either of them is certainly a treat.

Just why my mother agreed to let Sora stay over and feed him far, far too much sugar this early in the morning, I'll never know. Seems like a lot of things I'll never know. At least that doesn't affect my schoolwork.

Though it seems I missed saying bye to my mother again. When I get to the promised plate of food, there's a note sitting beside it with her usual motherly love and various little comments. I know my father is off on another business trip again so I don't expect to see him. Sometimes I wonder if they really even noticed I was missing after Destiny Islands was restored. They said that they did, but…shrugging to no one, I let the topic slide before I depress myself over it.

As I pop the last bite into my mouth, Sora comes pounding down the stairs. Geez, it's a good thing that it's just the two of us. My brothers would have certainly killed him if he had woken them up, but they're all away at college. It has definitely been quiet around here without the triplets. "Awe, you're so mean, Riku! Why didn't you save me any? They were so good…"

"You've had way more than enough," I throw back, pointing my fork at him. Taking care of the dishes quickly, I try to ignore the hyperactive ball of sugar-filled Sora as I head back upstairs to take my own shower.

By the time I come back from said shower, I find the spiky-haired brunet out cold on my bed, snoring softly. I was wondering when he was going to finally crash. Toweling my hair, I sit down at my desk, looking over the notes of what reports I need to consider starting to work on this week.

"Sorry," turning around slowly, that voice has me worried. Looking at the windswept blond spikes, I'm immediately on edge having Roxas in my room, "Ugh, I can't believe my other is so annoying…it's embarrassing. How do you put up with him?"

Blinking for a moment, I laugh out loud. This is not what I was expecting. "I guess it takes many years of knowing Sora to understand."

Rolling his eyes, the former Organization XIII member comments, "Well, he's sleeping off his sugar crash, so I guess you can either deal with me, or his snoring."

Turning back to my desk, I throw at him, "I don't know. Can you stand dealing with me?"

A hand is on my shoulder, turning me back around. "Hm…I think I've gotten to know you well enough now thanks to Sora. I guess I'm rather influenced by the heart we share."

The smile on Roxas' face tells me that there's more there than he's willing to say right now. Sighing to myself, I suppose it couldn't hurt to let go of preconceived notions that I had about the blond and try to get to know the other half of my best friend now that I have the time.

* * *

Fin  
August 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's notes: Yay for more crack…yeah, another late night conversation with Sukunai Kitsune that formed itself into a fic…with a prompt.

**For:** 20heartbeats  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt:** Morning (#12)


End file.
